


I hate life

by WannabeEgirl_Ellie



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeEgirl_Ellie/pseuds/WannabeEgirl_Ellie
Summary: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I hate netflix rn
Relationships: Vera Stone/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I hate life

Oh ma guurd I'm hating life rn how could they not renew the order for a season 3, its amazing I need to no what will happen to Vermish and Vera in herself; will she get her powers back? How? When? And what about Alyssa? I heard some shit that she was gunna come back possessed by Zecchia when Jack tried to raise her? How could that NOT be renewed!!!??  
😔😭😢😭😭😭😤😤😤😖😖😞😞👿👿👿👿👿😠


End file.
